


Unplanned Proposal

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crepes, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Crowley gets an idea in his head and makes it happen.





	Unplanned Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a Helzberg Diamonds advertisement that I saw while I was at the mall today. It just seemed very them.

They'd been living together for three years. It started as Aziraphale just spending the night until they could figure out what to do about the bookshop. And then Aziraphale didn't want to be alone after the whole situation with Heaven and Hell so it turned into a week. And then two weeks and then two months. Aziraphale just kept making excuse after excuse to stay at Crowley's flat and Crowley didn't try to talk him out of it. He really did enjoy having Aziraphale around. 

He didn't even mind the little changes that Aziraphale made here and there as time went on. A sofa in the living room with little tartan throw pillows. A cozy fireplace that hadn't been there before. The plants weren't afraid of him anymore because of Aziraphale constantly praising them and being nice to them. Crowley didn't say anything because they were actually growing better. 

It only took about six months from the time Aziraphale first slept over for the place to start to look homey. Like it belonged to someone who actually wanted to live there, not just someone who used it as a giant closet and a place to occasionally sleep. The kitchen was completely redone with state of the art appliances so that they could cook whatever they wanted. It was all stainless steel and went with the aesthetic Crowley had going for most of the flat, but there were little tartan touches here and there. There wasn't a single place in the flat that you could turn that you wouldn't see some sign of Aziraphale somewhere and Crowley found himself entirely okay with it. That was when he made up his mind. 

He'd gone to one of Aziraphale's favorite restaurants, a little French bistro in Soho that had some of the best crepes outside of Paris according to Aziraphale, and made some arrangements. He didn't even have to pay any extra because they'd gone to the restaurant so often that the owner viewed them almost like family. Once the arrangements were made at the restaurant, he headed to a specialty shop down the block from the bookshop. He needed something custom made and he knew exactly where to get it. This time he did pay extra to get a bit of a rush on it and then he headed back home. 

"Angel?" Crowley said as he walked into the flat and looked around. He thought for sure that Aziraphale would be sitting on the couch reading. 

"In here." Aziraphale called from the kitchen. He was in the process of making himself some cocoa. 

"There you are." Crowley smiled as he walked into kitchen. Aziraphale looked adorable with his little apron on as he poured himself a mug of cocoa. "I thought perhaps we could go out for dinner tonight." 

"You actually want to go out?" Aziraphale asked with a smirk before sipping his cocoa. 

"Yes, I actually want to go out." Crowley rolled his eyes. It was true that he mostly preferred to stay at home. It was cozy now that Aziraphale had angeled it up. 

"Going out does sound lovely." Aziraphale nodded. "We could go get sushi or...." He started. 

"I was thinking crepes." Crowley said with a bit of a shrug. He smiled when Aziraphale's eyes lit up. Of course the angel was always down for crepes. 

"At Casee-Croute?" Aziraphale asked hopefully. 

"Where else would we get crepes in London, angel?" Crowley asked with a little laugh. 

"I can wear that new sweater I got yesterday." Aziraphale did that little wiggle that he always did when he was excited. Crowley hoped that wiggle never went away. 

"I look forward to seeing you in it." He nodded. "Be ready to go at six thirty, alright?" Crowley smiled. 

"Absolutely." Aziraphale nodded and went about drinking his cocoa. 

When six thirty arrived, Aziraphale was standing in the living room ready to go. He'd gotten a new tan sweater that almost looked tailored to him and went very nicely with his trousers. He was still wearing his bow tie, though. He almost never left the house without it, at least not since the sixties. Crowley had to stop and appreciate the view before him as he walked over to join Aziraphale. Crowley was wearing a dress shirt that actually was tailored to fit him and some slacks as well as a lovely leather jacket. 

"You look lovely." Crowley smiled. 

"Thank you, so do you." Aziraphale nodded. He'd been having a hard time not openly staring at Crowley. 

"Shall we?" Crowley offered an arm to Aziraphale who nodded and took it happily. This was a bit of a change from their usual interactions when going out and Aziraphale was loving it. It almost felt like an actual date. And then something clicked in his brain and he stopped. 

"Crowley...." Aziraphale looked at him. 

"Yes?" Crowley ran his fingers through his hair and looked back at Aziraphale. 

"Is this....um....are we....I mean......is this a date?" He raised an eyebrow. He was suddenly a bit nervous. 

"Yes, it is." Crowley nodded, leaning over and kissing Aziraphale on the cheek. "If that's okay." 

"Oh." Aziraphale was quiet for a few moments as he thought about it. They had been living together for a while and it did seem like they were in some kind of relationship. And he really did have feelings for Crowley. He could tell that the demon was starting to get a little worried and he smiled. "It's quite alright, yes." 

"Good." Crowley tried to play nonchalant but he visibly relaxed. They continued on to the restaurant and were seated immediately. Crowley ordered some wine and sipped it as the food arrived. 

"Oh, this isn't the usual dinnerware." Aziraphale smiled. He liked that it was a little different. Crowley just continued to sip his wine as he watched Aziraphale eat. It was their usual arrangement, though Crowley did occasionally eat. He'd heard that there was a rumor that he was a retired rock star who paid Aziraphale to let him watch him eat and the rumor amused him greatly. He made sure the angel never heard it, though. 

"How are the crepes?" Crowley asked, keeping his eyes on Aziraphale as he sipped his wine. 

"They are exquisite." Aziraphale nodded and took another bite of crepe. He looked down at the plate and then stopped, tilting his head. "There's....something written on the plate..." He furrowed his brow as he moved the rest of his crepes aside to try to see what it was. 

"Is there?" Crowley tried very hard to hide a smirk. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet bag from the specialty shop he'd visited earlier. 

"Yes. It seems...." Aziraphale finally revealed all of the writing and he just stared at the plate. His eyes went a bit wide as he tried to process it. Crowley just slid the velvet bag onto the table but he kept his hand on it. 

"What does it say, angel?" Crowley watched him. 

"It says......will you marry me?" He raised an eyebrow and just kept staring at it. "I...this must be...." He looked up at Crowley and his eyes went a little wider. Crowley slid the velvet bag across to Aziraphale and then put his hand back next to his empty plate. Aziraphale stared at the bag and then looked at the plate and then looked at the bag again. After a moment, he picked it up and opened it, turning it over so that the contents fell into his hand. 

"Crowley....." Aziraphale asked as he stared at a gold ring engraved with angel wings and lined with black and red gems. Crowley didn't say a word. He just got down on one knee next to Aziraphale and took the ring. He took Aziraphale's hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger, then looked up at him expectantly. Aziraphale kept looking between the plate, the ring, and Crowley for at least a full minute. 

"Angel.....you haven't answered my question." Crowley swallowed, suddenly very nervous again. Aziraphale looked at the plate and then looked at Crowley one more time. His brain finally managed to process everything and he smiled, getting a little teary eyed. 

"Of course I absolutely will." Aziraphale slid out of his chair and wrapped his arms around Crowley, kissing him tenderly. Crowley relaxed once again as he kissed back and then smiled. Several patrons at nearby tables started to applaud and the owner brought over a bottle of champagne for them to celebrate. "How long have you been planning this?" Aziraphale asked before sipping his champagne. 

"You won't believe me." Crowley chuckled softly. 

"Try me." Aziraphale smirked. 

"Two days." Crowley downed the rest of his champagne before refilling his glass. 

"You're right, I absolutely do not believe you." Aziraphale laughed. Crowley just shrugged and chuckled with him. He'd probably been planning it for a lot longer without realizing it. The two finished their champagne and Aziraphale finished his meal. The waiter took the plate back to be washed and then brought it back out wrapped in paper to protect it. Aziraphale would treasure the plate for eternity. They went back to the flat and decided to find other ways to celebrate their engagement, one of which included Aziraphale moving into Crowley's bedroom.


End file.
